The Unknown
by JustLoverly
Summary: Do you fear it or Embrace it? Rated M for adult content, possible violence, darkness, smut, rape, limes, and lemons... Not for the weak at heart or the people that get ass hurt easily over themes. This is your only warning. Turn away while you can. *Evil smiley* Disclaimer: Fairy tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

_With Natsu…_

"Yes dad! I'll be fine… Yeah, yeah…. I completely understand. Yes. And Yes again. I gotta go, I still have a lot of stuff to unload."

"Natsu! Hurry up and help! I can't finish carrying all this shit into the apartment on my own!"

"Shut up popsicle princess! It's not my fault that my dad is getting all crazy. Poor guy hasn't lived alone in forever."

"Well I don't care how he feels right now. I just wanna hurry up and get this done! I gotta meet Juvia at the movies after I'm done here."

"If I am gonna have to listen to you two bicker any more, I'm going to bash your heads in!"

"Aye!" Both Natsu and Gray said while hugging each other.

"Now hurry up and get to work. I think I am going to take a bath and make me and Levy some tea."

"But Errrzzzza! This is my apart-…" Natsu tried to say before his head was bashed in.

"Like I was saying… Hurry up and get this stuff unloaded and unpacked!" Erza stated as she walked towards the bathroom.

As Levy walked in. "Ohh, poor Natsu. You should know better than to stand up to Erza like that!" Levy said to heaping mess of sleeping Natsu sprawled across boxes.

"Stupid ash for brains." Gray stated blandly.

 _With …. ?_

She stood there gazing out over the town like it would give here the answers that she needed. She always believed that good things would come to people who did good things for others…or Good Karma as it was called.

She couldn't think of anything that she had done that was so bad to have been given the fate that she had. But oh well…

When life gives you lemons….you squirt them in peoples eyes or was it…..you made lemonade. Who knows what the fuckin saying was. All she knew was that she had a mess of lemons and she didn't give two fucks whose eyes she had to squirt them in to make the fuckin lemonade…

She looked to the west and noticed that dusk was soon approaching. She loved basking in the darkness that loomed in every small crevice and alleyway this town had to offer.

She would soon handle the checklist of things to do and people to see or was it people to do and things to see…..

Ah fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This story will be randomly updated due to my new work schedule being**_ **a bit on the chaotic side! Thanks for reading the first chapter, and without further ado…..I give you, Chapter Two!**

 _ **Previously on 'Unknown'…**_

 _ **She looked to the west and noticed that dusk was soon approaching. She loved basking in the darkness that loomed in every small crevice and alleyway this town had to offer.**_

 _ **She would soon handle the checklist of things to do and people to see or was it people to do and things to see…..**_

 _ **Ah fuck.**_

 _with ?..._

She gazed out onto the street from the alleyway noticing the lack of observation from the bystanders as they went about their every day business. It always intrigued her how people could be so tuned out of reality and into their technology. She was sure that if you stopped right in front of someone they would continue staring at their devices and walk around you using their peripheral vision. But even at that, they were only using about 10% of their real potential observational skills.

She was silently sitting there against one of the run down apartment building walls where just mere inches steam poured from one of the ventilation drains. There she threw her ball against the wall opposite from her repeatedly. It was dark outside, but her vision was at about 200%, she could see the particles of the steam coming up out of the vents and every bug, sneeze, and rock that moved as vehicles passed next to her on the road.

She sat for about an hour when something caught her attention and she halted her movements.

 _With Gray…_

"Well don't you just look lovely this evening babe." Gray stated affectionately toward his movie date.

"Juvia loves the way you call her babe and is SOO excited you invited her to the movies." Juvia swooned, holding onto Grays mid-section.

"Not so tight woman, you are going to break me in half!" Gray sweat-dropped.

"But Juvia just wants to show you how appreciative she is for you taking her out on this date!" she said excitedly, hearts shining in her eyes.

"Its something I should do, SINCE I AM your boyfriend." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ugggh….yuck….do you guys have to do all this fuckin' mushy shit in front of me." Natsu said disgustedly.

"Well, you shouldn't even be here anyway dipshit." Gray rudely snapped at him.

"I was heading in this direction anyway…. you know I had to stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things for my new apartment!" Natsu stated with attitude as he whispered, "fuckin dick." under his breath.

"I didn't tell you to walk with me either you asshole." Gray argued back.

"Juvia thinks the movie is gonna start soon." Added Juvia.

"Juvia's right. We gotta go." Gray said waving his thumb at the theater.

"Later fire prick."

"Fuck you, Ass face!" Natsu flipped off Gray comically adding a, "Text me later you cheap whore."

"You wish you could afford this." Gray yelled, flipping off Natsu as he walked away.

"I don't want to afford that…I've seen where it's been!" Natsu yelled back, earning a few awkward stares from innocent bystanders.

Natsu continued walking to the grocery store, pondering on how he had gotten such a good deal on his apartment taking into consideration the amount of shopping malls, stores, and pubs nearby. The nearest grocery store was about 5 blocks from his place and the movie theater was less! It was probably thanks to his dad that he was able to get such a great deal, since it was a friend of his that owned the complex.

 _With ?..._

I saw him completely lost in his own world. God knows what he could be thinking about with a scrunched up face like that.

I easily maneuvered around the crowd, trying to keep a low profile and remain undetected from my subject of interest. It wouldn't take much to remain as I was since he was so absorbed in thought.

He entered the grocery store, pulling at a basket and wrapping it around his arm as he continued walking. I did the same even though I had no intention of buying food. Perhaps I should buy a few energy drinks to add to this farce, I thought to myself casually. I followed him from a safe distance and noticed how he just grabbed random items as he went, not even bothering with a second glance. It seemed like he always bought the same items from the way he shopped, which is probably true, but why am I even bothering to think about this shit. I turned around and headed to the energy drink isle to give myself a little bit of space from the guy I was tailing. I figured it would make me less suspicious and as I reached for one of my favorite energy drinks…. a hand came up behind me to grab for the same one. As I turned my head to death glare at the person who dared come up on me like that, I noticed a pair of dark, steely onyx eyes. I knew if I stared any longer I would become enraptured and they would see right through me…. I turned my head as quick as I could and looked down just as I heard him whisper next to my ear hoarsely,

"Haven't you ever heard….

'Curiosity killed the cat.' "


End file.
